


First Date

by Lovelymissmolly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlolly - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, And More Fluff, F/M, Same as last, and just utter silliness, apologies for all the horrible grammar and spelling i shall try and fix it very soon, more smut, not edited in anyway, rp from tumblr, this is in rp form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelymissmolly/pseuds/Lovelymissmolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've had their fun , now time for some more .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rp from tumblr , so i apologise for how it is written but i am not willing to change it .  
> I own nothing except the ooc ness of these characterswho belong to Moffat , Gattiss and Doyle

The cab ride over to 221B had been so agonizingly slow . She had wished at several points in time that she could just get out a walk to Sherlock’s flat but the heels she was wearing were not exactly appropriate for walking long distances , they were alright for dancing and going to dinner in but walking long distances , never going to happen. When she finally arrived at 221B baker street she was happy to find she was a few minutes early still ,so before she rung the doorbell she adjusted her pale blue dress and checked her lipstick in her hand mirror . Content with how she looked she pressed the doorbell.  
Mrs. Hudson opens the door and smiles at her , “so you’re the one Sherlocks been running frantically around for” a little laugh escapes her, “he’s tried on five different outfits that poor man.” She lets Molly into the flat and Sherlock walks down his stairs looking down, “mrs. Hudson how ab- ” he stops as he spots Molly, “you look amazing” he says, his black tie a bit loose, and his purple shirt untucked. “I am so sorry, am I running late” he huffs and tucks in the shirt.

Molly giggles at the thought of Sherlock not being able to decide what to wear. “Thank you Mrs Hudson.” She said as she gave the woman a kiss on the cheek. When she sees Sherlock come down the stairs all disheveled she smiles brightly. Molly blushed at his compliment ” Oh thank you Sherlock.” She walks over to him and tightens his tie up ” No , you are not running late at all , i was just early .” Molly gives him a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear. “I missed you today.”  
When she walks over mrs.hudson walks back into her living room, and turns on her Telly, “thank you” he chuckles when she straitens his tie. “I missed you too” he replies and kisses her softly. “I’m sorry I wasn’t ready yet, I just got so busy, and couldn’t find a good shirt, than, just ” he huffs. “I’m glad you’re here” Sherlock says holding her close.

She kisses him bacl softly “Sherlock , its absolutly fine , i know how distracted with things you get , you got very distracted with me yesterday.” Molly says with a chuckle . Molly wraps her arms around his waist “I’m glad i am here too. ” “So Where are you taking me tonight ?”  
"I’ve made reservations at that restaurant across town, and also we are going to go dancing at the club down the street." He says with a smile.

"Oh excellent , So are you ready to go now , or was there something else you needed to do before we go ." Molly asked with a cheeky grin.  
"No I’m ready" he laughs and ruffles his hair a little . Opening the door he lets her out first. "After you"

Molly smiled and walked out the door , she always loved it when he ruffled his hair like that. ” You know you can be such a gentleman when you want to be.” She said as she gave him a peck on the cheek after he had walked out the door after her.  
"I try to be all the time" he smiles and kisses her. Hailing a taxi he opens the door for her to get in than slides in after her,

Molly giggles “Well its definitely showing through tonight ” She said as she slides into the taxi. When they are both in the taxi she moved closer to Sherlock so that there legs were touching.  
Sherlock grabs and hand and smiles as he tells the driver where to go, “so how was your day?”

Molly grips his hand back ” It was rather boring , there were no interesting cases today , just a few people who died of natural causes and a lot of paper work.” She looks Sherlock in the eyes ” How was yours ?”  
Molly grips his hand back ” It was rather boring , there were no interesting cases today , just a few people who died of natural causes and a lot of paper work.” She looks Sherlock in the eyes ” How was yours ?”

"Um, very busy, I had to do laundry, and I had to clean all day" he sighs. "My apartment was a bit of a mess"

Molly laughed in surprise ” You tidied your apartment ?” She looked away from him “Im sorry , its just well , anytime ive been to your apartment , its well been a mess ,no offense Sherlock.” Looking back at him with a small smile “So why did you decide to do housework today ?”

"In case you would be coming up for a cup of tea later" he laughs "I don’t want it to be all cluttered "

Molly giggled ” Well , i might just have to come up for a cup of tea then.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek. ” Since you went to the trouble of tidying.”  
"Only if you want to, it was just a thought " he smiles , and looks at her

Molly smiles right back at him looking him straight in the eyes “Its a thought i like very much Sherlock , but i will definitely decide if i want to come up for tea or not after we finish dinner and dancing.”  
"Wonderful" he responds looking her in the eyes, "I can’t wait" when the taxi stop he open the door to let her out, and holds out his arm for her. "Ready ?"

"Always" She says with a grin as she gets out of the taxi and takes hold of his arm . When she exits the taxi she is hit by a strong smell of Italian food "Oh wow , that smell is amazing , i didn’t realize how hungry i was."  
"It does smell good" he chuckles, and walks with her to the door "two, for Sherlock Holmes" he tell the hostess, and she nods and walks them to their table

Molly follows Sherlock to their table holding his hand . Sitting own she lets go of his hand and picks up the menu . Quickly reading through it , she looks at Sherlock from behind the Menu with a slight grin on her face . Looking back down at the menu Molly asks “So do you know what you are going to order Sherlock.”

"Probably just pasta, they have the best here" he shrugs and smiles. "But than again, the calamari sounds good too" he looks over the menu, and sighs.

"Mmmm , The calamari sounds amazing , i might just have that .She looks up from the menu and smiles brightly at Sherlock.  
"Yes, it really does" he says with a final nod, "but I want pasta." Sherlock sets his menu down and looks at her  
"Well if you want try the calamari , im all too happy to share with you , Darling." Molly smiled at him . "So are you ready to order ?"  
"No, really I’m ok" he laughs a little , and nods as the waiter walks up. After ordering their food he looks at her.

"Alright then ." Molly smiled at Sherlock and reached across the table and took hold of his hand "So , um , What do you want to talk about ? or do you just want to sit here and stare at each other." She said with a chuckle.

"I like the first option" he laughs softly , "so, any idea about who you’re examining tomorrow?"

Molly thought for a second “I think there was a body which came in just before i left , oh what was it again , um…….. , oh yes it was a man in his mid 30’s who was found dead in her apartment but there is no evident reason as to why he died as he was a very healthy young man.” She smiled at Sherlock ,”So that is the only one i know about at the moment . What about you? , have you found any interesting cases recently?”

"Not really, although, your subject sounds interesting…" He comments and raises a brow .

"Yes , i thought so ." Molly looks Sherlock in the eyes and smiles "Would you like to come in tomorrow and see if you can find anything that i might miss?"  
"Absolutely" he says excitedly, "perhaps something fun might become of it" Sherlock chuckles.

Molly smiles at Sherlock cheekily ” We shall see Sherlock , we shall see.” 

"I don’t mean like that!" He defends and laughs and looks at her. "Honestly"

Molly giggles ” I believe you , i just wanted to see your reaction and oh my gosh your reaction was priceless.”

He narrows his eyes, and smirks, “you mischievous woman…”

She flutters her eyelashes at him ” Mischievous ? me ? i have no idea what you are talking about Sherlock.”

Sherlock rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his wine, “right, sure you don’t”

"Oh alright , you’ve got me , i’m mischievous and i like being mischievous. She said to Sherlock with a sweet smile. pausing for a second she looked around the restaurant and then back at Sherlock "How long does the food normally take here do you think?"  
"Hopefully not long" he says, and laughs when a waiter walks up with their orders. Raising a brow he winks at Molly when the food is set before them.

Molly let out a small chuckle when Sherlock winked at her . Then Looking at the waiter she smiles “Thank you , it smells so good.” Picking up her fork and starting to eat she is amazed at how delicious it tasted .”Wow this is delicious.”

Sherlock takes a bite and nods “it truly is!” He smiles and continues to eat.

Having eaten all her food and feeling very full , she waited until Sherlock had finished his food . When he had she smiled at him and asked jokingly ” So shall we have a dessert ?”

"I’m too full" he laughs "but I mean if you’re still hungry…" He replies clearly joking, and holds her hand.

Molly laughs ” No , im full as well , So should we sit here and let our food settle or should we go dancing .” She asks excitedly 

"Dancing sounds amazing" he smiles and leaves money for the food. Standing he quickly grabs her hand and smiles.

Molly grips his hand and smiles brightly ” So where are you taking me to dance ?”

"It’s a surprise." He smiles and kisses her. Leading her out the door he hails a taxi.

She kisses him back and Follows behind him holding his hand “A surprise , oh , am i going to like this surprise sherlock ?”  
"I sure hope so" he laughs and gets into the cab after she enters, "do you enjoy dancing?"

"Good to hear " Molly slids into the cab and sits close to Sherlock again . "I love dancing , i just don’t get to do it very often , so thank you ." " How about you Sherlock , how do you feel about dancing ." Molly asks with a sweet smile.

"I love dancing, I think it’s a wonderful art" he sighs happily

"Really? Oh Sherlock you just continue to surprise me , i can’t wait to see you dancing now ." She gives him a kiss 

He kisses her back hard, not wanting to stop he sighs at they pull away. “I love you so much Molly”

She wraps her arms around him and rests her head on his shoulders . ” I love you too Sherlock , more than i will ever be able to express.”

He smiles and holds her close until the taxi came to a stop outside a neon lit building.

Molly looks out of the window at the brightly lit building.”This is where we are going ?”  
He nods and grabs her hand as he opens the door, “follow me my, love.” A smile forms on his lips. 

"Alright Darling." Molly followed Sherlock towards the building it looked so bright , it was definitely not somewhere that she would have expected him to take her but she was intrigued. 

Getting in instantly Sherlock chuckles as many people are dancing around doing the tango, “and here, Molly, is where all the fun happens”

Molly stood there in awe , this is so not what she had expected from the outside. “Oh my gosh Sherlock it is perfect , how ever did you find this place .”

"I helped out the owner, her husband was arrested, and I helped get him out, she paid me in lessons here" he laughs

"Oh, so that means you know how to tango then , okay , Show me " she slips off her coat and puts it on the back of a chair before taking his hand again.  
His eyes widen a bit at the fact that he had barely gotten to know that dance, wouldn’t hurt trying. Grabbing her hand he walks her out to the dance floor, and places a hand on her waist.

Suddenly on the dance floor she tries to remember the little of what she knows about Tango as she places her right hand on the small of his back and holds on tightly to his other hand.

Quickly the music starts, and they move perfectly in time, making their way through the dance Sherlock holds her hips and runs his lips along her neck.

Molly keeps in time with Sherlock as best as she can , feeling like if he wasn’t holding onto her she would float away . A shiver goes through her body as Sherlock runs his lips along her neck, she loved the feeling and wanted him to carry on doing it. Not really thinking about what she was doing she moved her hand from the small of his back down to his backside and gripped . 

Sherlock chuckles and raises a brow “wow Molly, didn’t know you had it in you” he says jokingly, and runs a hand up her side. Lifting her arm his hand trails next to her breast, and to her hand.

Molly smiles mischeviously at him and then whispers in his ear , ” there are a lot i can do that you don’t know about .”

"Prove it" he says lustfully in her ear, and twirls her in a circle, and than pulls her back to him holding her close.

"Later " She whispers seductively in his ear , "for now we are dancing but im seriously thinking about coming back to your place for tea after this ."  
"I would be beyond delighted if you did" he says as he twirls her, and places his hand back on the small of her back.

"Well if you would be delighted how could i refuse the offer of tea." Molly finds herself being twirled skillfully ."Wow you really know what you are doing Sherlock."

"Mrs.Marie taught me well" he winks and kisses her as the music stop, and laughs when he hears applause. "Looks like were a hit"

Molly blushes slightly at the applause ” Do you think it was the dancing or your final move of kissing me that got us this applause .” she asked with a smile

"Our dancing definitely" he chuckles and bows a little before walking off the dance floor, holding Molly’s hand. "Want to go to the other side of the dance room?" He points to a door.

When Sherlock bows , Molly does a small curtsy and then follows Sherlock off the dance floor “There’s another side of the dance room ? ” Molly asked a little surprised . ” Absolutely Sherlock , i would love to “  
He laughs and walks over to the door. Once it’s open loud club music comes blaring through, “there’s two types of dancers”

Molly listens as the club music came blaring through , it was rather loud in her oppinion but if Sherlock wanted to go in there she wasn’t going to stop him from dragging her in “Oh , well that makes sense , so do you want to go and dance in there ?” 

"I’m more of a classical dance type of man, but if you’re interested." He shrugs.

Closing the door and taking hold of both of Sherlocks hands , she smiles ” I prefer classical as well , Sherlock , its more personal.”  
He nods relief on his face “thank god” Sherlock chuckles and kisses her again. “One more dance than tea?” He asks

Molly kissed him with a large smile on her face “Sounds Perfect , my dear , Lead on ” she said gesturing to the dance floor.

Waltz music starts, and he holds her close, placing a hand on her hip he smiles at her lovingly

Molly returned her loving smile “Now this is a dance i know .” as they start to dance she counts in her head 1, 2, 3 , 1 ,2, 3 .

He chuckles and nods “yes, this one is a lot simpler, and it’s more intimate” he smiles and holds her closer as they dance.

Molly leans her head against Sherlock’s chest . “Much more intimate “ 

Sherlock hums softly along with the music, and smiles when she lays her head against his chest, “what would I ever do without you Molly?”

Molly smiled and looked Sherlock in the eyes ” actually thats a good question , what did you do before you met me ? ” Molly giggled ” I feel the same way Sherlock i honestly dont know what i would do if i didn’t have you in my life some way or another .” 

"Believed that love was silly and pointless, a weakness for fools, now I believe completely different." He says and kisses her softly.

"Oh Sherlock " She kissed him back softly and then whispered into his ear " I would like to go back to your place for tea now."  
He nods a little and smiles. Leading her off the dance floor Sherlock opens the door for her, “it’s a bit cold out there”

"One second" She runs back to the chair and grabs her coat . " Im ready for the cold ." She says with a small smile.

He wraps his arms around her and smiles as they walk outside. “It Is cold!”

"Oh gosh your right Sherlock , it is freezing , we need to get into a nice warm cab ." She says as she starts to shiver .

He nods and hails a cab, “here get in” he says and gets in after her. “That’s a lot better” he sighs and kisses her cheek

Molly slides into the cab and as soon as Sherlock gets in wraps her arms around him tightly trying to keep warm .” It is way better but for some reason i still can’t get warm .” She says as she continues to shiver.  
"Are you feeling alright?" He asks nervously, and looks at her.

"Im fine , its just that i seem to get very cold on days like this and it takes a bit to get me warm again but i will be fine if you just continue to hug me because you are very warm ." Molly answered with a small smile continuing to hug him.  
He nods and holds her close, kissing her softly, “any better ?” He asks

Heat radiates through Molly as Sherlock kisses and holds her. “Oh very much so Sherlock. You are incredibly warm.” She says as she stops shivering.  
"I am glad, would you like to also like to wear my coat?" Sherlock looks at her wanting to help.

"Really ? I would love to , but only if you are sure you don’t mind ." Molly smiled at Sherlock brightly.  
"I won’t mind at all" he assures, and takes off his coat, putting it over her. "There, looks amazing" Sherlock looks at her lovingly

She returns his loving look and gives him a kiss .”Thank you so much my darling .”  
"You’re welcome" he smiles, and the cab stops. Opening the door cold air hits Sherlock, and snow flurries twirl in the air, "might want to hurry" he says pulling Molly close.

Molly looks around as the snow falls down , it looked so beautiful. “Okay ” She says as she hugs his coat tightly around her and walks fast with Sherlock to the door of 221B.  
He smiles and looks at her snow covered hair, “you’re so beautiful” Sherlock says lovingly. “I am the luckiest man in the world to have you”

"Thank you Sherlock , your not too bad yourself and Yes you most certainly are the luckiest man in the world." She says cheekily as she shakes the snowflakes out of her hair .

He laughs , and wraps and arm around her waist as they walk up the stairs, “I’m glad you agree” he nuzzles his nose into her neck, kissing up the side, “tea?” He asks.

Molly giggles as Sherlock kisses her neck “Yes please “

Glad that he had made her laugh he walks into the warm kitchen, and pulls off his tie, unbuttoning the first button on his shirt he sighs in relief. Walking to the stove he hums and clicks it on starting the tea.

Taking her coat off she places it on the arm of the couch and then looks around the flat. He really had tidied it , it even looked like he had dusted . Smiling to herself she walks over towards the kitchen. “Is there anything i can help with?”  
"Hmmm, no, you can make yourself comfortable" he smiles , and kisses her. "Tea should be done soon." Sherlock looks at her.

She kisses him back gently “Excellent”. Molly walked back over to the couch and sat on it with her legs tucked underneath her .  
"There’s blankets in the bedroom closet, if you’re cold" he pours the tea into cups and walks over

"Im alright at the moment , your coat really warmed me up darling." Molly took a cup of tea from Sherlock and then took a sip from it letting the warm liquid warm her up even more . "Mmm this is good , Thank you."

You’re welcome" he pulls her close carefully, and notes her thanking habits. "I love watching the snow" he pulls the curtains open.

Molly leaned her head on his shoulder holding her cup with two hands “It really is a beautiful sight , even if it causes freezing cold days and nights.”

"It’s also fun playing in the snow when it’s not so windy" he points out thinking about how he played in the snow alone when he was little. "Mycroft always hated the snow" he says more to himself than shrugs.

" I love playing in the snow , its just not something i have done very often as an adult , the snowball fights are the best though ." Molly laughs a little "Oh now all i can picture is Mycroft standing in the snow and saying he hates it ."

"Usually that’s when I tackled him" Sherlock laughs, and kisses her

Molly was trying not to giggle at the image of Sherlock tackling Mycroft in the snow which she could see vividly in her head while Sherlock kissed her .

"Go ahead, and laugh" Sherlock smiles and looks at her, "I know thinking of mycroft and I is funny."

Molly starts to laugh ” Im sorry its just the image in my head was just too funny.” She continues to laugh ” Oh Sherlock , you are just so full of surprises.”  
"Most people don’t know those surprises, most of them don’t really care either" he laughs softly and looks back outside  
"Well i love these surprises , it makes me feel that i am learning more and more about you that most people don’t know and it is causing me to love you more." She said as she turned his face to hers and looked him in the eyes

"i’m glad you enjoy them" he smiles lovingly, and kisses her softly. "I love you so very much molly" Sherlock sighs happily and holds her close.

"I love you too Sherlock" she says as she places her now empty teacup on the coffee table and then places her arms around Sherlock before trying to stifle a yawn.  
"Tired?" He asks amusement on his face. "You can sleep in my bed" Sherlock motions towards the bedroom.

"Yes ." Molly smiled tiredly " You don’t mind ? im just feeling rather tired i dont know why , probably too much fun ."

I don’t mind at all, Molly" he smiles and stands, "let me go pick up a bit, and I’ll get some blankets, and sleep on the couch"

"Oh don’t sleep on the couch Sherlock , it will be warmer if we just share your bed ." Molly said honestly as she would prefer to sleep next to him then have piles and piles of blankets to keep her warm.  
He nods , feeling the exhaustion finally hit him at the thought of sleep, “I just didn’t know if you wanted to..” He shuts up , and shakes his head, ‘you’ve slept with each other Sherlock don’t be stupid… And she’s your girlfriend…’ He smiles at his thought.

Molly takes his hand “Of course I do Sherlock , i feel safer when you are next to me .” She smiled and gave him a gentle hug . “Lets go and get some sleep.” She tugs him along behind her as they head to his room 

He follows, and smiles sheepishly, “alrighty” Sherlock looks at the mess his room is in and looks down a little

Molly giggles “So did you forget to tidy your room then?”

"Possibly… I was starting on it when you arrived" he says nervously

"Oh well " Molly smiled sweetly at him " i will just have to make more of a mess then won’t i ." She says as she takes off her dress and drops it on the floor before hopping into bed.

He chuckles a little and slips his clothing off, “sounds good to me” he yawns and lays down next to her.

Molly rolls over and wraps her arms around Sherlock.”I love you “  
Sherlock wraps his arms around her waist, and smiles. “I love you too Molly hooper” he kisses her

Moving closer to him , she rests her head on his chest and closes her eyes “See i told you it would be warmer.”  
"That just makes it all the better" he chuckles.

Feeling Sherlock’s warmth , Molly starts to drift of to sleep comfortably . trying to answer back to him she mumbles slightly. “mmmmmm , very “


	2. Morning After.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they wake up together .

Sherlock wakes up early the next morning, and smiles when he sees Molly curled up next to him. ‘You truly are lucky Sherlock’ he thinks to himself, and slowly gets out of the bed careful not to wake her.   
They needed to get going soon after she awakes, the body she mentioned the day before was eating away at his thoughts. Sherlock didn’t want to annoy her with his pushiness of the matter, but he wanted to see this mysterious murder now. Making coffee he sits on the couch, and wraps a blanket around him.

Molly woke up not long after Sherlock had slipped out of bed. Rolling over she was slightly surprised that he wasnt still lying next to her but when she smelt the aroma of coffee she knew why. Slipping on her dress she stood there fixing it slightly before leaving the room . Walking into the lounge Molly saw Sherlock sitting on the couch drinking coffee. Grabbing her coat off the arm of the couch she puts it on and sits down next to Sherlock . “Good Morning Sweetheart” She says as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Did you sleep well?”  
Sherlock hears Molly tidying up when she gets up, and he smiles a little, looking out the window. Her cup of tea was next to him, and he touched the cup slightly to make sure it was still warm, continent with it’s heat Sherlock pulls his hand away. When Molly wraps her arms around his neck he looks at her , and smiles “I slept very well, how about you?” He asks, and wraps an arm around her waist pulling her into his lap.

"Excellently , it was one of the better sleeps i’ve had in a while." She said as Sherlock pulled her onto his lap . Reaching forward she grabbed her cup of tea ."This is for me , isn’t it ." Before he could answer she took a sip of it and then smiled at him brightly. "Well it is now if it wasn’t before."  
"No it’s for the other woman I love " he states sarcastically, and kisses her cheek, "of course it’s yours silly"

"Oh and i thought i was special." Molly pokes her tongue out at Sherlock cheekily . She gave him a kiss on the lips and then took another sip of her tea. "Thank you so much Darling."  
"You’re welcome, my love" he chuckles and kisses her neck, "and you are the most important special person in my life" Sherlock says happily.

"As are you Sherlock , I can’t imagine there ever being anyone more important or special to me , and i hope i never have to try to imagine." She said as she hugged him tightly . Seeing the time on the clock Molly gasped "Oh dear its getting kind of late , i will need to be at work soon."  
His face lights up , and he nods. “And I need to see that body!”

Molly giggled ” Oh yes .” She looked at him ” You go and get dressed and i will just have a quick shower , You don’t mind if i use your shower do you ?”  
"No not at all my love" he taps her nose and laughs softly.

"Well then , i will only be a few minutes and then we can go ." She kisses him softly and heads towards the bathroom. Looking back at Sherlock for a second " You could join me if you want , i don’t mind being a little late."  
Standing quickly Sherlock nods , “I would gladly join you” he walks towards her a small smirk on his lips

Molly drops her coat at the door and smiles as she walks into the bathroom , turns the shower on and starts to strip.  
Sherlock leans against the door frame, and smiles watching her, “you are quite lovely

Stripped down to her bra and knickers , she smiles cheekily at him “I Know ” turning her back to him and then looks at Sherlock over her shoulder ,”Do you mind undoing my bra for me ?”  
"No" he smiles , and walks over, kissing along her neck he unhooks her bra.

Molly smiles as Sherlock kisses her neck. “Thank you.” As the bra drops to the ground , she covers her breasts with one arm and with the other hand slips her knickers off. With her back turned to Sherlock she hopped into the shower.  
Sherlock quickly undresses, and steps into the warm water, “this is nice” he smiles.

Molly turns around to face him , “it is very nice indeed ” she says as she looks him up and down with smile .

"Enjoying the view?" He asks with a chuckle, and kisses her softly. "I know I sure am" he winks

" I dont think i have ever enjoyed a view more ." Molly kisses Sherlock back , her lips wet from the shower . When Sherlock winks at her she giggles " Well im glad the view pleases you ."  
"Well you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen" he states matter’o factly. Sherlock grabs a rag, and pours soap on it, kissing Molly he runs the suds over her body

"Really? Oh Sherlock you really know how to flatter a girl." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back as he ran the soapy rag all over her body. Grabbing hold of Sherlock’s hand with the rag in it she moves it to her chest area.  
Sherlock smiles a little into the kiss, and bites her bottom lip teasingly. “Were never going to leave here, if this continues” he chuckles, and runs the rag across her chest softly. “I’m not complaining in any way though”

" I will be in trouble though , if i turn up to work too late. Maybe we might need hurry this along a little bit " She said a little worried about the time but also wishing she didn’t have to go to work "i really don’t want to stop this though."

"I could always take the blame, trust me you’ll be fine." He says looking at her, "although if you really want to hurry, I don’t want to worry you"

"would you really do that , would you take the blame for me?." Molly asked him as a bright grin spread across her face. " No i would very much prefer to stay here , well at least for another 5 minutes." 

"Yes I will take the blame" he laughs and kisses her. "I can solve it easy"

Molly smiles and then chuckles “Well in that case , how about we make a bet on how quickly you can solve it. I will do something special for you if you win and you have to do something special for me if i win.”

"Hmmm sounds like a great plan" he nods, and pulls her to him enjoying the feeling of her soft wet skin against his he kisses her hard, biting her lip.

"Excellent." Kissing hard back , Molly slid her hands slowly down his back to his buttocks resting them there before gripping tightly and then smiled at him mischievously.

He chuckles and moves his hands up to her breasts, grabbing them gently he runs his thumbs across her nipples. Suds running down his stomach he smiles back at her.

Her nipples hardened instantly at Sherlock’s touch .”Oh god that feels so good.” Still gripping a buttocks with one hand she traced the other up around his hip and down to rest on his right thigh.  
Sherlock clenches his jaw , and holds himself back from carrying her to the bedroom. Taking a deep breath he looks into eyes lustfully as he exhales.

Molly chuckles slightly as Sherlock clenches his jaw , enjoying teasing him. Then doing the exact same actions with her left hand she moved it down to his left thigh and then moved them both so that they were gripping onto his inner thighs.

Sherlock smirks a little, and places his hands on her hips, running them slowly lower he stops on her buttocks. “Molly hooper, you certainly are a great tease”

"Oh didn’t you know its what i do best ." She said with a cheeky smile , leaning up she whispered in his ear "Screw work , take me to bed now ."  
Goosebumps cover his arms despite the warm water, and he responds immediately. Turning the water off he pulls her close kissing her hard, and wraps a towel around Molly’s dripping wet body. Picking her up he continues to kiss down her neck, and he walks her to the bed.

She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back while smiling. As Sherlock wraps a towel around her , she starts to feel warmer but she just wishes he would be quicker about it , The water from their wet bodies soaks the floor as Sherlock carries her to his bed kissing her neck all the way there , making her feel like she would collapse to the ground if he wasn’t holding her so tightly. As Sherlock lowered her onto the grabs hold of her towel , rips it off and chucks it on the floor before wrapping her legs around his.  
Sherlock slides into her a moan escaping his lips, “oh Molly…” He moves against her slowly, pushing deeper into her each time. Their wet skin slipping against each other Sherlock pushes her higher on the bed, so her head was on a pillow. Tugging her hair slightly he massages her breast with his other hand. Forgetting all about the body, and the possible case Sherlock rolls over putting her on top, and thrusts hard into her.

Molly grips tightly onto the sheets as Sherlock slid into her , biting her bottom lip so not to scream out loud in pleasure. As her pushed deeper and deeper into her she felt her own body grip tightly around his , not wanting to let go for a second. Molly’s head now resting on a pillow she let out a loud moan as he tugged her hair and massaged her breast , quickly getting closer and closer to a climax . When he rolled them over and thrust into her hard , Molly threw her head back in pleasure ” OH YES SHERLOCK , AGAIN ” 

 

Listening to her command, Sherlock pushes into her slow this time, drawing out the pleasure. Moaning her name Sherlock holds into her hips as he moves slow, thrusting in time with her, he tips his head into the pillow. “Molly, I love you so much” he says loudly, and he sits up, with his back against the head board, and Molly facing him in his lap he continues to move inside her. planing to pleasure her multiple times a small mischievous smirk forms on his lips.

Mollys hands rest on his chest while she shudders as another wave of pleasure rolls over her as they move in sync with one another. ” Oh Sherlock , i love you too.” When he sits up she leans closer to him and kisses him passionately losing herself in how he tasted and smelt and how amazing the feeling of having him inside of her was. She never wanted to stop.  
Sherlock kisses her back twining his tongue with hers as their sweat mingles with the water and drips. Pleasure courses through him, and he explores her mouth with his tongue. The way their body fit each other’s perfectly amazed Sherlock, and he places a hand on the small of her back as he places his forehead against her chest. Their breath coming fast, and hard made him more turned on than he had ever been, ecstasy filled his mind, and he became slightly dizzy, Never wanting the moment to end.

Molly moves her tongue against his gently . When Sherlock places his forehead against her chest , she wraps her arms behind his head and holds him there. Barely able to catch her breath , She moves in time with him and the world disappears , there is only her and Sherlock and it feels so right. Just as she is about to climax again , her phone rings.  
"Ignore it." He moans desperately, and thrusts hard into her. "Like I said, I’ll handle it…" He rolls over on top of her, and pins her wrist down above her head. Kissing her passionately he continues his movement. Moving his lips slowly away from hers he kisses along her jaw and down her neck. "Am I hurting your wrists?" He asks in the hollow of her neck.

Molly nods in agreement as she does not want to be interrupted either and they let the phone ring out. She moans as he thrusts even harder then before and rolls on top of her pinning her wrists up above her making her feel even more open to him . She smiles as he kisses her on the lips and when he starts to trail kisses along her jaw and down her neck she lets out a small sigh , her eyes closed feeling incredibly happy . “No , not at all Sherlock , i like it rather a lot actually .” She answers him with a kiss on his shoulder. Then after almost forgetting about her phone , it rang again , causing her to get distracted   
Letting out a small huff Sherlock grabs the phone, and puts it on silent, “there, now, no more distractions” he smirks, and holds her wrist again, thrusting in time with her he moans a little, ‘twice…’ He thinks ‘she’s gone twice, once more, and she’ll be completely pleasured, than you can …’ Sherlock goes back to kissing her collar bone, and her name slips his lips.

Molly giggles slightly at his reaction to the phone. ” Good ” With her arms back up over her head again She finds herself feeling more pleasured with each thrust , it just felt so good. As he kissed her collar bone , she pulled him closer to her so that their bodies were pressed right up against each others , wrapping her arms around him she held on tightly as she climaxed.  
Sherlock pulls away from her regrettably, grabbing the towel he cleans himself , and than lays down next to her trying to catch his breath. “Molly…” He says and looks at her. “You are so amazing” Sherlock pulls her close.

Lying there on the bed catching her breath , she sighed wishing that he hadn’t had to stop , She had been enjoying it to much. When he lay down on the bed next to her She rolled over to face him and smiled “I know .” As he pulled her closer she placed her head against his chest “Sherlock , your are just too incredible for me.”  
"How is that?" He asks with a laugh. "You’re the one who’s amazing" he kisses her forehead, "I love you so much Molly, honestly… I don’t know what I would ever do with out you" he sighs, and hears his phone go off. "Who would be calling me?" Getting up he looks at his phone, "it’s mycroft…"

" You just say the nicest things to me and you are incredibly smart , why would you ever choose someone like me to love as you do? " She says feeling rather self conscious , this is the first time in a long time that she had ever allowed herself to truly feel as it was the first time she had ever felt truly loved. " I love you too Sherlock , i always have and i always will and i would probably die of heartbreak if i lost you." She says as she kisses him on the cheek.

When the phone rings she starts to giggle “So if its not my phone its your phone , If its Mycroft you should probably answer it and see what he wants.” She reaches down and grabs her phone and starts to check her messages. Both of them were from Mike Stamford inquiring as to where she was. Sending off a slight lie of an excuse she watches as Sherlock talks to mycroft.  
"Hey, brother mine, can you please do me a favor, I promise you won’t regret it" he says looking at Molly, "can you call mike Stanford, and clear Molly’s lateness all up? You owe me" waiting for a reply Sherlock smiles at her and hangs up the phone, "told you I had it all under control"

"Oh God , i dont think i want to know how he clears that all up with Mike ." She said slightly shocked. Getting up off the bed she walks over to him and wraps her arms around him ."But thank you so much for that ." Looking him the eyes she smiled "Now i think it may be time for us to get dressed and get to barts before you have to ask for another favor from Mycroft."  
"Lord, asking that man for favors when he doesn’t owe you is like pulling teeth" he sighs and shakes his head. Picking out a new outfit from his closet he smiles. "Why in the world do you love me?" He asks finally after thinking for a moment.

"Well we better not delay then." She says as she runs and grabs her clothes off the bathroom floor comes back into the bedroom to get dressed , slightly surprised by his question Molly answered back after thinking. "I Love you because in my eyes you are perfect and unlike other men i have dated you and i can actually have proper conversations .  
He blinks a little in thought and nods slightly, “I just, I’m not used to someone actually loving me…. Someone other than my parents” he laughs a little and buttons up his shirt. “I’m sorry for asking… I am just so lucky that I have you, and I never want to mess that up”

Molly smiled as she slipped on her dress and then her underwear . “Well you better get used to it because i am not going anywhere , well except to work but your coming with me anyway.” Molly looked down at her clothes they were a complete mess , thank god for a change of clothes at work . Walk over to Sherlock she folds his shirt collar back and kisses him gently in the lips. “You won’t mess this up , i already know pretty much all your quirks and bad habits and i love you for them.” 

He smiles, and places a hand on her cheek, “come on my love, the game is on” he chuckles and kisses her. Walking to the door Sherlock turns and looks at her.

Molly grabs her coat and heels off the floor and followed after him. slipping her shoes on as quickly as she could manage and covering herself in her coat she walked up to him and grabbed his hand. “Okay lets go.”  
He nods and opens the door so they can walk to her work. “So what exactly was with this man?” He asks his whole demeanor changing.

Molly walks out of the front door and onto the fresh snow as she tried to remember what she had told him the night before. ” Oh yeah , he was a man in his mid 30’s and it seems that he died of natural causes as there are no wounds on him and the drug tests showed nothing, but in my opinion he was murdered because there is no way a healthy young men just goes and dies.”  
"You’re right, it doesn’t make any sense" he looks down a little and thinks for a second, "is their poisons that even you can’t trace?"  
"Oh most likely , there are so many new poisons being made recently , we cant exactly ever be sure if we know about them all . " She said as she grabbed onto his hand to stop herself from slipping over in the snow  
He chuckles a little, and wraps an arm around her waist. “Better?” Looking a head he sighs, “did he have any family that would have possibly had it out for him?”

"Much better." She smiles as he steadies her . "Um from what i read on his file he was an orphan , so no , no family."

"this is just weird at all angles."he shakes his head, "at least it will be interesting" he laughs and kisses her cheek

"It really is , that is why i am certain i will win the bet." She smiles at him when he kisses her cheek .

"You’re not winning that bet" he laughs and rolls his eyes "you know I’m going to win, just accept it, miss.hooper"

"Never" She said and poked her tongue at him immaturely " I Will Win and you will suffer from the embarrassment of being beaten by a girl." She said as they turned the corner to Barts.

"Oh whatever Molly, I’m going to win, and we all know it!" he kisses her and winks at her. " you’re adorable"

" Well i think we may just have to just agree to disagree on this subject." Molly kissed him back and giggled as he winked at her . Seeing Barts in front of her Molly stopped all of a sudden. thoughts ran through her head but mainly the one that she looked like she hadn’t gone home , which she hadn’t but did she want everyone to know that. Feeling Sherlocks arm still around her waist , she smiled gently at him and asked."Um, Do you want to go in together like this or separate , just because i don’t know whether or not you want people to know about us yet ."  
"You know me, I really could care less what everyone thinks , I’m dating you, and I’m proud of that, but if you don’t feel comfortable yet." He pulls his arm away slightly, "would you rather go in separate?" His eyes meet hers.

Molly was ecstatic , grabbing his coat collar she pulled him down and gave him a intense kiss. Letting go of coat , she smiled brightly ” And this is why i love you .” Grabbing his arm she made sure it was wrapped tightly around her waist as she looked into his eyes, ” If your okay with together then im okay with it ,plus i have been wanting to do this for years.”

He laughs and kisses her back, straitening his collar on his shirt he nods, “I’m not, not will I ever want to hide the fact that I am with you.” Walking towards the building he holds her waist , and holds her close. “The look on everyone’s face is going to be priceless.”

"Oh , you have no idea , especially since some of my female colleagues have crushes on you , i can’t wait to see their faces." She laughed as she walked through the front door in his arms and past all the gaping faces and stares and headed down in the direction of Lab . " Oh their faces , that was priceless." Molly continued on down the hallway in his arms and they pushed open the door to her morgue , to find Mike sitting at her desk , arms crossed , looking like he was waiting for them.  
"I don’t believe that the women had a crush on me" he chuckles and kisses her cheek. Once they walk in he looks at the shocked faces of the workers, and smirks a little, proud of the beautiful woman on his arm. "This truly is hilarious "he comments, and looks at her. Once they make their way into the office he smiles at her boss, and notices him hesitantly nod, Sherlock knew what mycroft had on him, his affair that could cost him his job, and Molly’s boss knew that Sherlock knew. The look on his face showed it all.

"Well , you never know Sherlock , it took you a long time to figure out how i felt about you." She teased him. Laughing at how everyone had looked , she hugged on tighter to Sherlock . "It is brilliant Sherlock , that was maybe the funniest thing i have seen happen here ." Molly tensed up slightly when she saw Mike , "Oh um Hi Mike , is everything alright ?."  
Sherlock locks eyes with mike, and a smile creeps upon his lips as mike nods, “yes, fine.” He replies, and looks at Molly, “just be sure to get your job done today” he walks out past them, and Sherlock suppresses a laugh till the door closes, “this is brilliant” Sherlock kisses her softly, “alright , now where is this body?”

Molly smiles at Mike noticing that his eyes kept on wandering over to Sherlock . ” Don’t worry i will make sure it is all done.” After he had left Molly looked at Sherlock her hand on her hips , “What the hell do you have on him Sherlock ?” when he kisses her she smirks remembering the last time they were in this room together. Looking around she found her paperwork and flipped through it , ” Um he is in cupboard 17 , can you help me get him out ?”  
"He’s cheating on his wife" Sherlock shrugs, "mycroft knows everything" he glances at the desk, and chuckles "let’s go check it out".

Molly laughed slightly shocked “Well that explains a few things .” She walked over to number 17 and opened it , Pulling the slab out she dragged it onto the trolley and moved it to her post mortem table. Pulling the sheet back on the man she starts to look for anything suspicious.  
Examining the body he leans over, and tilts the mans head a little, “this is very strange… No swelling either…”

Molly checked his fingers and under his fingernails, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. “This is really bizzare.”

"Do you have a blood sample?" He asks looking at her curiously. "Maybe that could help us figure something out"

Molly looked everywhere but for some reason there was no blood sample anywhere. “No Sherlock i don’t have one that’s just weird.”She said a little worried as there was always blood work done before she recieved a body.  
He nods and looks at her curiously, “yes I guess we should”

Molly found a vein and pushed the needle in but it didn’t work , the man was past the stage where they could remove any blood from him . “Dammit , hes been dead for too long i cant get any blood from him ” She looked at Sherlock “i think the only course of action we have is to open him up “  
..............................  
"See i told you that it was chicken pox " Sherlock said as he grinned widely at Molly .   
"I ... i just still cant believe it , im just so glad i got mine when i was a child . " Molly sighed as she finished off the last piece of paper work .   
"Me too and im also glad because i won and i get to choose what we shall be doing tonight . "  
" Im guessing it involves me not going home again ? "   
" Oh more than likely ." sherlock said with a twinkle in his eye " But we will go and pick up some clothes for you beofre we go back to baker street."  
"I have a feeling that i wont be seeing my flat anytime soon ." Molly giggled   
" I have that feeling as well ."


End file.
